


Praise Cthulhu and Pass the Tentacles, Please

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Fuckin Ficmas 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Dom!Sam, M/M, Non-penile penetration, SUCKERS EVERYWHERE, Sam with tentacles, Sibling Incest, Spell gone Wrong... or right?, Sub!Dean, Tentacle Porn, Tentacles, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, canonverse, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam may've read a spell wrong. It lets Dean live a near impossible fantasy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Fuckin Ficmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071023
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	Praise Cthulhu and Pass the Tentacles, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/gifts).



> ANOTHER FICMAS FIC I AM A FICMAS FIEND THIS IS FOR THE WONDERFUL @silvaxus! 
> 
> MERRY FUCKIN' FICMAS FUCK 2020

There are many things that Dean Winchester thought he’d never say. 

On this day, a new phrase was coined that he thought he’d never say. 

“Sammy, I think you read the wrong spell.” 

Sam gave him a bitchface. “No shit, Sherlock.” 

A tentacle came out and smacked Sam across the face. 

A tentacle that was also attached to Sam. 

“Are you sure that you aren’t being possessed by Cthulhu right now?” Dean asked as he looked at the six tentacles that were protruding from Sam’s back. 

“I didn’t read a spell from  _ The Necronomicon _ ,” Sam snorted. “Plus, I don’t think that Cthulhu possesses people.” 

“We’re  _ Winchesters _ , I don’t think that the normal rules have applied to us since Mom died and you got demon blood formula,” Dean said pointedly. 

Sam shrugged. “Okay, you’ve got a point,” he said. “Text Rowena?” 

“Yeah,” Dean said. “But first-” he pulled out his phone and opened the camera app. “Say ‘Cthulhu’, Sammy.” 

“I will disembowel you with a hairbrush,” Sam deadpanned, his face still in that bitchface. 

Dean chuckled and snapped the picture. He sent it to Rowena with the caption  _ help? Please?  _ He put his phone away and looked at Sam.  _ Really  _ looked at him. 

He didn’t expect Sam with tentacles to be… well, hot. 

Don’t get him wrong, his baby brother had the body of a god and knew how to use it to his advantage. But with tentacles….

He had never wanted to be the anime girl in a hentai featuring tentacles so badly before. 

“Ummm…. Dean? Earth to Dean.” 

Dean shook his head out of the daydream that his brain was forming involving Sam, tentacles, and the hotel room they were in before he looked at Sam. “Yeah? What’s up?” 

“You were looking at me and  _ drooling _ ,” Sam said. Two of the tentacles were now curled around his shoulders, two more coiled around strong forearms. The lowest two were resting on the floor. A smirk was forming on the younger hunter’s face. 

Dean had been caught. He knew it. 

“Do you like what you see?” Sam asked with a low purr. 

Dean was fucked, and he was going to enjoy it. He nodded. 

“Did you say something, Dean?” Sam asked. A tentacle slipped off his shoulder and made its way towards Dean. It slipped underneath his chin and tilted it up to meet Sam’s eyes. “I asked you a question, Dean. I expect a verbal response.” 

_ Fuck. _ Dean swallowed and gave another nod. “Yes, I do,” he whispered. 

“Well,” Sam chuckled darkly, stepping closer. “I suppose I could indulge your fantasy.” 

“What about the case?” Dean asked weakly as he backed up and into the wall, Sam following in his footsteps with a predatory gleam in his eyes. 

“Fuck the case for the moment,” Sam said. “How often do we get an opportunity like this?” 

Dean  _ had  _ to admit that Sam was right. “Let’s make the most of this while it lasts,” he said, speaking his consent with that phrase. Like he was  _ really  _ going to pass up the opportunity to be fucked by Sam with tentacles. 

“Safeword?” Sam asked calmly. 

“Poughkeepsie,” Dean replied. 

“Your nonverbal?” Sam asked. 

Dean’s eyes widened. Sam  _ rarely  _ asked for his nonverbal safeword, so Sam really meant business. He showed Sam his hands, crossing the index and middle fingers on both hands and keeping them. 

“Good,” Sam praised, and Dean flushed. “Get undressed for me, big brother.” 

Dean groaned and got to work on his task. He’s pretty sure that he’s never gotten undressed so fast before (except for maybe when he lost his virginity at fourteen), because it seemed like one minutes he was completely dressed and the next, he was naked. 

“Just relax for me,” Sam purred, “I’m very certain that you’re going to enjoy this.” 

The tentacles that were still by Sam uncoiled as the tentacle nearest to Dean seized his wrists and pinned them above his head, with them crossed. The two closest to the floor snaked over to his ankles, wrapped themselves around them, and pulled them apart. 

That’s when Dean noticed a small detail about Sam’s tentacles that he hadn’t noticed previously. 

_ The tentacles had suckers on them.  _

Dean groaned, feeling his cock harden even more at the thought of having those reminders last for weeks around his wrists and ankles. 

“Do we like that?” Sam chuckled. “You are a perfect little whore for me, aren’t you Dean?” 

“Yes,” Dean replied, mouth dry. 

He felt a tentacle poke at his entrance and he hissed, shifting. 

“Just relax and let me in, big brother, let baby brother take care of you,” Sam crooned. Another tentacle decided to wrap itself around Dean’s cock, the suckers popping on and off at different time intervals. 

It was a unique, hot sensation. He could feel the skin being pulled and then relaxing, before being sucked up again. It’s like as if Sam was going to leave hickies on his dick, except it’s with tentacles. And he  _ loved  _ it. Fuck, he loved this. 

It was also a sufficient enough distraction for the tentacle prodding at his hole to slip in. He gasped and bore down on it, his head thrown back. 

“That’s it, getting nice and open for me, fuck yourself on it, Dean,” Sam ordered with a dark smile. 

Dean slipped into his headspace, unable to help himself, and began doing exactly that, riding the tentacle the best he could being pinned to the wall. The tentacle met every thrust, opened Dean up wide as the one around his cock continued its ministrations, pulling and leaving marks all over his cock. 

He was going to be so sensitive after this. 

The final part was the last tentacle laying across his throat, sucker side down, and suctioning onto his throat. There was a gentle squeeze, and Dean fell into bliss. 

He’s not sure how long he was pinned there, tied by tentacles, fucked by tentacles,  _ choked  _ by tentacles, but he knew that his orgasm approached a lot quicker. 

This was hotter than any hentai he had ever watched. 

This was going to be in his spank bank for  _ years.  _ This is the kind of shit he wants Sam reminding him about as he jerks him off nice and slow under the covers. 

“Gonna cum for me, Dean? Gonna cum because of your baby brother’s tentacles?” Sam’s voice dripped in raw, sexual power. 

“Yes!” Dean cried out, just before the tentacle around his throat tightened just a bit. 

“Good, I want you too, want you to look wrecked when I bend you over the bed and fuck you with my cock,” Sam purred. “Cum for me, Dean.” 

Dean came hard and with a loud cry that was aided by the tentacles releasing his throat completely and what could’ve been a small suction cup on his prostate. He’s not sure. He just knows if it wasn’t for the tentacles, he would’ve fallen over. 

“Actually,” Sam hummed, looking speculatively over at the mirror. “I think I’m going to have you ride me, facing the mirror. That way, you can see how much of a fuckin’ mess you are, being fucked and held down with tentacles.” 

Dean whimpered loudly and shivered. 

“Please.” 

Neither of them heard Dean’s phone ringing, Rowena’s contact information popping up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> TikTok: @officerlucifer
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
